


The Tale of Hakuno and Gilgamesh's Wine

by GoldenLapisLazuli



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hakuno is an adorable master, Hakuno's alcohol tolerance is low, night in Vimana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenLapisLazuli/pseuds/GoldenLapisLazuli
Summary: "Master, I don't know you were such an adorable creature when drunk."





	The Tale of Hakuno and Gilgamesh's Wine

"Gil."

No response.

"Gil." called the voice again.

Gilgamesh then sighed in aggravation. He look down to his chest, the source of the voice that called him many—no, too many times. 

"What?" He eyed the creature on his chest warily.

"Gil～" called that voice again as they giggled.

"What is it, Mongrel?" said Gilgamesh feeling annoyed. He knew his master is drunk. Her cheeks were rosy, as her voice were slurry. He looked at her again only to find that her big brown eyes staring at him and she was grinning widely at him.

"Hm～" She hummed lightly as she put her chin on Gilgamesh chest. Then, she started to giggle again. Gilgamesh snorted, but then he smirked.

"Master, I don't know you were such an adorable creature when drunk." He purred then he engulfs Hakuno in a bear hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my first fic in this site and first fic of FATE Series. I just love their relationship in CCC.
> 
> Please give me some critic if there is something lacking in this fic. Sorry it is short too, for i got the ideas when i woke up hehe.


End file.
